1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image sensor and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a backside-illumination-type image sensor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor may convert an optical image signal into an electric signal. The image sensor may be used not only for typical electronic devices for consumers, such as digital cameras, cameras for cellular phones, and portable camcorders, but also for cameras mounted on automobiles, security devices, and robots. However, occurrence of crosstalk in the image sensor may degrade resolution of an image obtained by using the image sensor and also, deteriorate autofocus (AF) performance of the image sensor.